thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkness: Four Horsemen Issue 4
The Darkness: Four Horsemen Issue 4 is the fourth and last issue of four part story about the Four Horsemen. Synopsis Apocalypse has come to Ginsberg, CA! Two ominous powers arrive in town, one of ultimate light and the other of deepest darkness, and Jackie Estacado is trapped between them. The Four Horsemen are ascending to their full power. Can Jackie muster the power to prevent the end of the world? Characters * Jackie Estacado * Michael Wells * Mick * Keith * Ronnie * Charlie * Walker * Magus of Light * Lucio Franchetti Plot Summary Previously Jackie confronts Walker, planning to stop him from unleashing the armageddon. The bikers tell the magus to ignore Jackie and immediately release the four horsemen from their bodies. Walker then asks the bikers as where is the keeper. The bikers answer that he met with an accident. Jackie then interrupts their conversation and unleashes Darklings onto Walker. Walker isn't impressed with Jackie's powers and sends his Darklings to the void. With Jackie incapacitated, Walker asks the bikers about the whereabouts of the talisman. Bikers reveal to have brought to Ginsberg and Mick goes to get it for him. Meanwhile, concerned Keith questions Walker if they will die just like the past hosts of the horsemen. Walker answers, that the conquistadors served as vessels for centuries and the bikers should be fine. Michael then quickly points out, that even if the bikers survive, the horsemen will destroy every living thing on Earth, including them. Walker reassures the bikers, that the horsemen won't harm their hosts and they will live a long life, as witness the destruction of the world. Back at the saloon, as Mick retrieves the talisman from his bike, he notices a glowing woman walking towards them and warns the men of her arrival. Charlie figures that it must be the Magus of Light, who came here to stop them. Walker then takes the talisman and prepares to free the horsemen. Seeing this, Michael gets Jackie on his feet and tells him to delay Walker, until the Magus of Light comes here. As Jackie stands up, he senses Darklings still being alive and slowly sinking deeper into the void. He manages to call them back and the Darklings, now having absorbed the negative energy of the void, attack and overpower Walker. Walker yells at the bikers to stop the woman from touching the talisman, but without success. The Magus of Light tells the men to not listen to the Walker and he's bad influence. She then takes the talisman. Meanwhile, Jackie approaches the incapacitated Walker, telling him that he has failed and the horsemen will stay inside the bikers. Walker reiterates, that he never wanted to destroy this world as it served as playground for him. Micheal then realises the mistake they did as in the Bible, the Christ was the one to start the apocalypse. Walker explains, that two hundred years ago, the Magus of Light tried to set the horsemen free, because in her view, the humanity has become wicked. He tried to kill back then, but failed. For two centuries, the Magus of Light was trapped in the bowels of the Earth. Eventually she broke free and found a suitable body for her. Although the body was weak, it gave the magus enough time to reach Ginsberg and free the horsemen in order to cleanse the Earth. Walker confronts Magus of Light, telling her that she broke their deal and she had no right to decide the fate of the world. Magus of Light backfires, telling that Walker had no right to go among humans and pervert them with his evil. The light coming from Magus of Light, prevents both Jackie and Walker from stopping her. Michael then brings their attention to the four horsemen, slowly breaking out of their vessels. With all hope seemingly lost, Charlie, the vessel of Pestilence, approaches Magus of Light and releases a torrent of insects from his mouth into hers, stopping her from finishing the incantation. Both Jackie and Walker then team-up against the Magus of Light. Walker creates a sphere, which holds in all the light from the magus. As Charlie takes the talisman from her, the Magus of Light curses him, promising to feed his corpse to Pestilence. Jackie then creates a giant hole under her, forcing the magus fall deep underground. Walker quickly seals any cracks in the ground, trapping the Magus of Light once more. Charlie then hands over the talisman to Walker. The other three bikers, aren't happy with this turn of events and Mick punches Charlie in the face. Walker then uses the talisman to trap the horsemen in their prisons of flesh and blood. With horsemen shutdown, Walker tells Jackie to bring up the human body of the Magus of Light as it couldn't survived being buried alive underground. Walker explains, that long ago he destroyed Magus of Light physical body, leaving her only as a wandering soul. Although she's still alive, it took the magus two hundred years to find a suitable body for her, so they have plenty of time to prepare for her return. Before leaving, Jackie asks Walker to wake up Charlie and he wants to have a word with him. The next night, Lucio Franchetti is visited by Jackie. Lucio asks him if he killed the bikers and Jackie decides to bring him to them. Jackie takes Lucio the cave in Sierra Nevada, where the bodies of the horsemen reside. Inside, he finds three bodies of the bikers, sleeping in their respective chambers. Jackie and Charlie then confront Lucio, revealing that forty years back, it was him who hired Demon Riders to kill his brothers. Charlie asks Lucio as to why did he put them on hit after all these years and why did he wanted his brothers dead. Lucio explains that he would killed the bikers back then if he could. He also adds, that he wanted his brother dead, because they were cheating him and setting up some deal he doesn't remember any more. Realising, that Jackie is now probably going to kill him, he tells him to do this already as he's not afraid of dying. Micheal then comes in and instead of killing Lucio, traps Pestilence inside of his body. Charlie then apologises to his fellow bikers for trapping horsemen inside of their bodies. He adds that he will send some music for the keeper to play to them in order to lift the boredom a little. Charlie then turns to Lucio, hoping that Pestilence will keep him incontinent for the next hundred years. Jackie asks if Micheal be alright being here. Micheal answers that the horsemen don't need too much taking care of and its peaceful here, so he could live here forever. With Walker still out there somewhere, he will make sure thing's don't get out of hand. Although the though of Magus of Light still being alive somewhere, bothers Jackie. Charlie then departs the two, heading to Mexico to get laid and get high. Gallery 1869203-darkness four horsemen 04 001b.jpg|Cover B Category:Comic Volumes Category:The Darkness: Four Horsemen